A Tale Of Troy
by TroyWriter18
Summary: A tale of the Siege of Troy (Illium) Follows both movie and Homer. Please Read and Reivew!
1. The War Begins

Okay....this is my first fanfic ever, so please read and review!!!!  
  
Listen my children And you shall hear Of a war that lasted Ten long years  
  
With Paris and Hector And Helen of Troy Against a great Greek army Led by heroes whose names are told  
  
Achilles, Agamemnon, with Menelaus of Sparta Odysseus, and Ajax plus Petrocules to name Some others...  
  
The wind is blowing Straight and true Three goddesses squabble In their togas of blue  
  
They vie for an apple Golden sure as not Venus, Juno, and Minerva stood And about that apple they fought and fought  
  
They selected Paris Young Prince of Troy To decide who would win The golden toy  
  
Minerva stood with all her power And promised: wisdom shall be yours- Whatever the hour  
  
Juno cried in flight I'll give you power and My unfailing might  
  
Not to be outdone Venus declared: I promise you The woman most fair  
  
Paris thought with Careful deliberance And to Venus went The apple with gentle deliverance  
  
Pleased Venus told Paris- Helen of Sparta, the woman most fair Shall be yours And leave her home without a care  
  
Not soon after Paris set sail Headed for Sparta But was lost in a gale  
  
T'was his brother- Hector-who showed him the way They got back on track Without a delay  
  
Landing in Sparta Announcing their peace They entered the city For a royal feast  
  
Cupid struck Helen Her eyes fell upon Paris And they left the banquet For a soft caress  
  
Now it was time to leave All too soon And Paris and Helen slipped out to the boats Under a full moon  
  
Three months later They landed in Troy Paris, Helen, and Hector Were welcomed with joy  
  
But Menelaus enraged Ran to his brother As he cried, "Helen shall Not live to be a mother!  
  
When she returns She will be killed For leaving me Her grave will be filled."  
  
All Greek warriors Young and old Were summoned together And this tale they were told:  
  
"My wife has been taken By a son of Troy We must take her back Everyone strong, but coy  
  
Can we all Band together? Our combined armies Will knock over the Trojans with a feather"  
  
About Menelaus and Agamemnon They rallied All except one, and About contacting him they dallied  
  
.::. Well??????? Comments plz!!!!!! .::. 


	2. Convincing Achilles

Well, I updated! Be proud!!!  
  
A/N: I just realized that Fanfiction.net has ignored my formatting and I can't figure out how to fix it! Please bear with me. Each capitalized word is the beginning of a line. Every four lines is a stanza. Sorry to put y'all through that!!! I love my (two) reviewers!!! Thanx for your response. I would love it if more reviewed!!  
  
Achilles was teaching His cousin to fight When suddenly he stopped And looked toward the light  
  
His friend Odysseus Had come to see If he would sail Across the sea  
  
Before he spoke Achilles announced "If Agamemnon had sent you Then it's you I denounce"  
  
Odysseus then spoke He said, "M'lord You are no judge of character I came of my own accord."  
  
Achilles laughed Then sat upon a seat And offered his great friend The choicest meat  
  
However, his friend Though great as he was He declined the Hospitality for his cause  
  
Speaking with great gravity He said to the warrior "There will be a war As I'm sure you have heard from courtier  
  
I want you to fight We need the best Troy has proven To be a test"  
  
As Achilles thought His cousin urged "It would be great To see many armies merged"  
  
Still Achilles Hesitated As he sat on a beach And meditated  
  
As he thought The water stirred Achilles looked up As his vision blurred  
  
A goddess stood before him Beautiful yet old And said, "O my son What is this trouble I am told?  
  
Someone spoke of Troy Someone spoke of war And I say to you: if you go You will exist no more  
  
You will not return Your days have a number Your body will rest In eternal slumber"  
  
Achilles turned And contemplated his fate For he still was Without a mate  
  
Was this great war Worth the cost? Would the cause he fought for Be forever lost?  
  
Well? What does he decide? Review please!!!!!! 


End file.
